


bellini brunch

by ElasticElla



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Podfic Available, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Astrid checks her phone, a small line of worry between her brows. Oliver isn’t one to be late, the most conscientious of time in the family.
Relationships: Astrid Leong/Goh Peik Lin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	bellini brunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



Astrid checks her phone, a small line of worry between her brows. Oliver isn’t often late, the most conscientious of time in the family. Besides Nick, he’s one of the few she enjoys being around for more than ten minutes, and that’s a cruel thought. (Truth hurts Michael used to say, as if – no, she isn’t thinking of him when she doesn’t have to. Horrible enough to drop Cassian off with him and his new girlfriend for the weekend.)

The waitress refills her teacup without asking, her third or fourth now, and she’s beginning to get the pity treatment. Projecting or not, she refreshes her phone’s email for something to do. Perhaps she ought to call Oliver. Five more minutes, she can be patient. Really, she should be enjoying the quiet morning, doesn't have to always be in motion. 

“Girl you would not believe the traffic to get here, like we are talking overturned carriage levels of traffic.” 

Astrid looks up to see a colorful snake print jumpsuit first, woven snakes in yellows and greens and blues, an absolute affront to fashion. There’s a pretty half-familiar blonde behind it, and she makes it work in a way that really shouldn’t be possible. Confusing enough that it takes her another minute to recognize her, as she sits. They’d met briefly before, Rachel’s friend, Peik Lin. 

Her phone vibrates, a text popping up from Oliver that he couldn’t make it and sent a replacement. Odd, but she ignores it, flipping the phone over.

There’s an awkward silence after they go through the basic greetings and how-are-you’s and it's-been-so-long's and Astrid wishes they were drinking something stronger. She isn’t usually at a loss for words like this.

They both start at once: 

“Rachel and Nick’s wedding is coming up are you –”  
“So your cousin still sets you up on dates huh?” 

Astrid blinks, never told anyone about her boarding school explorations. It was common enough in the French school for girls to pair up, and no one knew what her last name meant there. Oliver didn’t know about that, none of the family did. 

“Kidding, kidding! You like just got divorced from some guy right? Are you in the setting things on fire stage or drinking away the pain?” 

Honestly it’s refreshing to hear someone refer to him so casually, without any pointed comments about how she married a commoner and obviously their marriage wasn’t built to last. (Can’t help thinking she held on even when she knew things were bad, didn’t want them to be right.)

“Apparently I’m on the rebound.” The words come out amused instead of bitter, surprising as she realizes they're true. 

Peik Lin laughs loud and easy, waves over the waitress, saying, “Well we have to celebrate that. Bellinis?” 

“Sure.” 

“And y’know, I’m the best matchmaker in town. I’m the reason Nick and Rachel met, they tell you?”

“They neglected to mention it,” Astrid says, finishing her tea. The story she heard was about the two meeting in the park like the most cliché of romantic comedies.

“It all started in this super disgusting college gym, let me tell you, that place was _rank_. Like rats probably avoided it. No grad student should be forced through that kind of indignity, certainly not my favorite past roommate. So I signed us up for a spinning class – horrible by the way, like we were sweating so much it’d take three showers to fix my hair – we try a fake yoga class next and that’s a bust too…” 

As Peik Lin regales her through the winding tale of how Rachel came to be walking through Central Park alone on a Saturday morning, Astrid finds herself smiling more easily. There’s a warm buzz in her stomach from prosecco and Peik Lin’s storytelling, and she’s increasingly sure Oliver set this up on purpose. 

Increasingly sure she’ll think of a real date idea before brunch is over.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [bellini brunch [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724928) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
